


today again, you have ‘afternoon tea’, shu bi du ba.

by faucer



Series: cake&fork AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, cake&fork AU, spoiled reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	today again, you have ‘afternoon tea’, shu bi du ba.

“One slice of that chocolate and strawberry cake. And a cup of white tea.”  
_**I**_ sit in the most prominent spot of the busy shop, near the big spotlessly clean window which overlooks the likewise busy street of the city.  _such dull boring city._  nothing ever happens here. except for a weird revolution or some shit, but,  ** _I_** mean, who cares about android’s rights anyway? who cares about anything if it doesn’t involve  _ **myself?**_ scrolling down social media  _ **I**_ see nothing but hearts and comments saying ‘wish were u xoxo’ or ‘so gorgeous’, yet it’s not enough,  ** _I_** want more,  ** _I_** _ **–**_  “Here’s your sweet and your tea, honey.”  _ **I**_ whip  _ **my**_ head back, who dares calling  _ **me**_ honey? such intimacy? who gave him the– oh, an android. of course it’s an android, everyone else would have addressed  ** _me_** in the proper manner “You’re not  _ **my**_ usual waiter.” he smirks “No, I’m not. But I thought you wouldn’t mind some company, dear.” again with these names “Go away, creep.” he ignores  ** _my_** obvious annoyed attitude and takes the chair opposite  _ **mine**_. gosh.  _ **I**_ hate entitled guys. there’s room for just one person above the rest. and that’s  _ **me**_ “You have a good scent.”  _ **I**_ give him a weird look, is that how he flirts? pathetic “Uh-uh.”  _ **I**_ hum and take out  ** _my_** phone, the snap of the cake and the tea is flawless. without a doubt, since  ** _I_** _ **am**_ perfect, everything else should be too “Do you wear perfume?”  _ **I**_ roll  _ **my**_ eyes and post the photo  ** _I_** _ **’ve**_  taken, the caption is ‘wonderful evening ;) love the view’.  _ **I**_ also put the location of the café, it’s the latest trend this season. people should know that  _ **I am**_ both rich and fashionable “Ah-ah.”  _ **I**_ hum once more, absent-mindedly, it’s nothing new, having persistent fans. actually it’s quite flattering but now is not the appropriate occasion,  _ **I am**_  having  _ **my**_ tea, after all “Is that a yes or a no?”  _ **I**_ only need to continue pretending not to be aware of his presence, he’ll scram at some point. though if he keeps asking questions it will be a nuisance “Come on, princely thing, if you respond I’ll go away.”  _ **I**_ lift  ** _my_** impeccable eyebrow “No perfume. Leave.” he smiles wide, and for the brief moment  _ **I**_ get to see it  _ **I**_ feel a flash of fear, but certainly it’s  _ **my**_ imagination running wild because of the vexation this freakish robot is putting  _ **me**_ through “So it’s definitely you, mh.” he’s not talking to  _ **me**_? how rude. then again,  ** _I_** may forgive him this time, if he’s willing to let  ** _me_** alone. but instead he’s– he’s ruining  _ **my**_ wonderful cake with the disgusting and filthy fork in his left hand and he’s taking a bite too?? that’s enough, this is outrageous “What the fuck are you doing?  _ **I’m**_  calling the security! You’re crazy– androids don’t even need to eat!” there it is. a grin. evil. i shiver “True.” he leans in, mere breaths short from my lobe, he whispers “But  ** _I_** definitely  _ **need**_ to  _ **eat**_ you, little  _ **cake**_.” 


End file.
